


Davekat Drabbles

by gucciiyama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm the worst, maybe smut later???, none yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucciiyama/pseuds/gucciiyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random Davekat drabbles and shorts. (Fluff, NSFW, and Angst are/will be included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davekat Drabbles

"Have you ever considered how dumb your shades make you look? All you get from them is people using them as a mirror." Karkat murmured, pulling the thick covers closer up to his chin. His mouth was stuck in a constant pout and his eyebrows in a furrow. 

"Hey, no disrespect to the shades. My bro gave these to me." Dave retorted, pushing his sunglasses farther up on his face, mostly to aggravate the troll laying next to him. He smirked, returning to the book he was reading. Karkat glared at him and spoke again. "Why don't you take them off? Like, it's gotta be hard to fucking read with those on." 

He reached his hand out towards Dave's face, but it was quickly swatted away. "Come on dude, why do you even wear them? They're fuck'n stupid, and most of the time you don't even need them on..." 

Dave sighed deeply, placing the book he was reading down on his lap and facing Karkat. "I don't have to have a reason to wear them, I just... like 'em, okay?" His voice sounded uncharacteristically serious, and Karkat laid back down, returning to his previous position. 

They sat in awkward silence for what seemed to be forever, and Karkat suddenly asks, "Do you wear them because you don't like your eyes or something?" He shifts awkwardly and Dave stays completely still, staring at the wall in front of him. 

Dave opens his moth to speak, but nothing comes out for a minute or two. Karkat lies, frozen almost, silently scolding himself for asking a question like that. The slow movement of Dave's hand towards his sunglasses interrupt his thoughts. He furrows his brow further, this time in curiosity, as Dave pulls his shades off his face and places them on the nightstand. 

Karkat's eyes widen a little when he notices the odd color of his boyfriend's eyes. They stare at him with a mixture of intensity and anxiety, yet all he can do is stare right back. They were a bright crimson red, and holy shit did they shine.

"I wear the shades so people don't see my weird eye color. Before I wore them, people would always ask dumb questions or mock me about them, so I just started wearing the sunglasses to hide them."

Karkat quickly leaned in closer to Dave and planted a kiss on his lips. It wasn't really passionate, but it was sweet, just enough to turn Dave's face bright red. He went to speak, but Karkat suddenly interrupted him. "I love your eyes, Dave. Just because they happen to be an abnormal color, it doesn't make me love you any less. They're a part of you, and I love every part of you." He paused for a moment, realizing everything he had just said. 

He grabbed the nearest pillow and burrowed his face into it, his cheeks now bright red with embarrassment. Dave leaned down and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's head and whispered, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first one, I guess. Hopefully I'll update with new drabble frequently, it really depends on if I feel up fro writing?? Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
